The purpose of this project is to investigate the cognitive and perceptual changes which are present in, and characteristic of major affective illness and its various clinical and biological subtypes. Two separate studies make up the overall investigation: (1) psychomotor and psychosensory symptoms in patients with affective illness, (2) lateralized hemispheric function in depression.